


I Have My Sights on You

by Paprika (TheAbsenceOfEternity)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsenceOfEternity/pseuds/Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren on a spontaneous trip up the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have My Sights on You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ereri Secret Santa 2015! This piece is for divinepixie on tumblr- Have a very merry Christmas and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wake up sleeping beauty.”

“Cut the crap Levi.” Eren groans, hitting his head against the window in an attempt to sit up properly. His neck ached awfully, and he felt incredibly irritable, “just let me sleep.”

“You're going to miss this beautiful landscape, idiot.”

Blearily, Eren looked out the window, leaning his forearm on the door as he peered out the foggy window. Below them the land lay itself out for him, the slope of the mountain framing the scene perfectly, and within moments they were pulled over, Eren scrambling to unearth his camera bag from the backseat.

“Keep it quick.” Levi murmured, kissing his cheek, and flinching as Eren flung the door open, the cold air hitting them both, “Don't freeze.”

Eren grunted in response, stumbling through the snow to find the right vantage point.

Levi had woken him at 4am that morning, urging him to pack a bag and grab his camera. After a hasty breakfast, a luke-warm coffee, and no answers he'd been ushered into the car, and well. Now here they were.

In all honesty, Eren didn't hate it when Levi was being spontaneous. He thought it was charming, but.. A little bit of a warning would be nice wouldn't it? Especially if you were taking your boyfriend up the mountain in December and didn't think to tell him to bring his warmest jacket.

Jackass.

Smiling fondly, he crouched in the snow, finally lining everything up just right-

“Found you a jacket, dummy.”

Startled, Eren nearly dropped his camera, glancing up at Levi who had his fleece jacket in his hands.

“Why didn't you say you brought this sooner?” He scolded him, getting to his feet and forgetting the picture, “You goof.”

“Love you too.” Levi said, rolling his eyes and helping him into his jacket.

Childishly, Eren held his arms out for a hug, pouting until Levi sighed and acquiesced, snuggling into the warmth.

“S'cold.” Levi complained, when Eren's frozen hands snuck under his jacket playfully.

“Says the one who packed properly.”

“I packed for you too.” Levi sniffed, “Have a little faith.”

“Then why bother making me pack?”

“It's all about the illusion of work, my dear.”

“Asshole.” 

“Yeah yeah I know. But I'm your asshole, aren't I?”

“Of course. Now let me take this picture?”

Once Eren had gotten his perfectionist photographer moment out of his system (“The artisan is in my blood Levi. You've seen my mom when she paints. I can't help it!”) they got back in the car and headed back up the mountain, Eren humming along with the christmas music he could hear between static. The car was warm and toasty and Levi had found a blanket in the trunk that Eren could wrap himself in. 

Talking on and off – about work and friends and stupid roommates- they ascended the mountain peacefully, Eren only asking to pull over a couple of times, and Levi only pulling over to kiss him once.

“It's beautiful up here.” Eren sighed, opening the window to let some snow flakes in much to Levi's chagrin. The window was immediately rolled back up.

“I thought you'd like it.” Levi said, smiling faintly, and grasping Eren's hand, “You romantic piece of shit.”

“Yeah yeah. You're the one who planned this trip.”

“True.” Levi gently stroked his fingers before returning his attention to the icy road. 

“Love you.” Eren sighed, leaning over to kiss Levi's neck.

“Eren.”

“Yes?”

“Stop it or I'll pull over.”

“Make me.”

Levi unbuckled his seat belt within seconds, grabbing Eren's face in his hands and kissing him long and hard, scrambling over the back of the seat and Eren was pushed down onto the bench, biting and licking at his lips. Eren made a high pitched noise, freezing, before reaching up to bury his hands in Levi's dark hair.

When Levi pulled away for a quick break, Eren breathed a quick 'no' before pulling him roughly down for another, noses rubbing against each other, hands roaming. Levi bumped his head sitting up to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, and Eren's foot nearly went clear through the window as he struggled to pull his own pants down, impatiently bucking towards Levi's reaching hand.

“Why are you so wonderful?.” He asked in a whine as Levi sucked hickeys down his neck, teasing at him through his underwear, “Like. God you don't even understand. Fuck.”

“Ohh?” Levi hissed in his ear, closing his eyes momentarily as Eren grazes his dick with his finger tips, thrusting towards his touch.

“Mmm wanted you since I first saw you. ”

Levi squeezed Eren's ass firmly in hands, reveling in its shape and Eren's cried as he struck it.

“So impatient.” He laughed, pinching Eren's cheek, and licking a stripe down his neck.

“W-want you.” Eren panted.

Levi lowered himself down to grind against Eren's leg, taking Eren's cock into his hand and pumping it once, twice.

Eren squirmed beneath him, biting his lip and giving a small grunt.

He kept a steady speed, situating himself cautiously (after almost falling off the bench seat) so that he can stroke the two of them together. He sighed in satisfaction at his own touch, at the silky slide of Eren's member against his own, and the precum spilling over from the other. He wet his hand with spit and stroked them together, moaning quietly and grunting as their hips bounced together and they panted into each others mouths. 

“Fuck...Fuck me.”

“Oh believe me I will.” Levi muttered fiercely with a squeeze. Eren growled in response, biting Levi's now exposed shoulder. 

Levi hit his shoulder sitting up, and Eren's head cracked against the windowpane and then against the plastic of the cupholder.

“Fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, craning his neck to get a better look, the reality of the situation sinking in. His legs are cramped and his thighs sore. He is barely on the seat, and Eren himself is beginning to slide as he holds his head with one hand.

“I'm fine.” Eren finally forced out, unable to stop the laughter spilling out of him, “God that was...that was ridiculous! Good! But. Oh my god I can't believe...”

“Weirdo.” Levi muttered, face flushed, but he laughed too, ruffling Eren's hair affectionately, “We'll continue later, I promise.”

“Oh?”

“I have a room up at a lodge.” Levi admitted, and Eren laughed again, grabbing onto his boyfriend's arm and laying his head against his shoulder.

“Why didn't you just tell me?”

“It was going to be a surprise.” Levi sighed, and Eren watched curiously as he reached for his pants, that lay tangled at the bottom of the floor, “And uhh. This was going to be too but just. Eren.”

“Yes?” Eren asked breathlessly, staring at the small box in Levi's hands, heart thrumming in his chest, hardly daring to breath.

“Eren I love you and I just. God damn it kid. Just. Take it.” He thrust the box into Eren's hands, popping it open, and Eren stared.

A small, silver ring lay in the velvet of the box, shining up at him, thin and delicate. 

“Levi...”

“I wanted to wait but. Now seemed appropriate? You don't have to answer yet. I. I can go again. I have reservations in the lodge restaurant and I know that's more romantic-”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Eren pulled him down, grinning wildly, and sighing into Levi's hair, “I love you.”

He snaked his arms around Levi, pinching his smooth ass, eliciting a yelp.

“Eren!”

“I can't wait..” He whispered in a low voice, biting Levi's lip making him whimper.

“Me neither.” Levi whispered, sprawling himself across Eren's body, looking at him with hungry eyes, “Me neither...”


End file.
